Tagihan?
by Tsurugi De Lelouch
Summary: This My First Drabble./Dengan sangar menatap tajam seorang wanita—lebih tepatnya penyihir yang memberi kekuatan Geass pada dirinya./"aku memberi kekuatan Geass itu padamu. Kalau tanpa aku menyelamatkanmu, kau tidak akan selamat waktu itu, bukan?"/"Tidak ada hubungan dengan Geass, C.C. Ini masalah-/ RnR Please


**Code Geass *-* ****Ichirō Ōkouchi**

**Tagihan? *-* ****Tsurugi De Lelouch**

**Genre : Romance™****/Parody/Maybe Humor **

**Rated : T**

**Pairing : Lelouch Vi Britannia (Lelouch Lamperouge) and C.C**

**Warning : Misstypo, O****ut Of Charater (OOC)**

**-This drabble-**

* * *

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Wajah seorang pangeran berdarah Britannia tampak kurang bersahabat—dengan menekukkan wajahnya dan menautkan alisnya. Dia baru saja pulang dari sekolah dan beberapa detik memasuki rumahnya sudah mendapati seorang dengan berpakaian seperti pegawai _Pizza_ menghadangnya masuk, dengan raut kesal pangeran itu membalikkan tubuhnya dan menatap tajam pegawai itu. Beruntungnya dia tidak memakai _Geass_ untuk menyelesaikan masalah sepele tentunya.

Dengan kasar, dia mengambil kertas kecil yang berisi deretan angka yang membuat iris _violet_-nya menyipit dan sempat beradu mulut dengan pegawai tersebut.

"Apa ini?" tanya Lelouch—tepatnya Lelouch Vi Britannia menatap sangar pegawai yang mungkin berusia 24 tahun.

"Itu tagihan pembayaran _Pizza_ dua bulan," jawab pria berambut pirang kecokelatan tak kalah menatap keturunan Britannia itu.

Bibir Lelouch mengatup sebentar dan menyerukan kata-kata dengan nada tinggi dengan pria itu.

"Aku tidak memesan sebanyak ini dan… dan benar biayanya segini?" geram Lelouch.

"Sebernanya yang memesan seorang gadis berambut hijau, setiap hari aku datang mengantarnya. Ketika aku menagih biayanya—dia bilang…"

Lelouch menggeram kesal dengan alasan itu, segera dia mengambil uang untuk melunasi tagihan itu—dan membuat pegawai muda tersebut terpaku dengan Lelouch. Sebelum menanyakan lebih lanjut, pangeran muda ini menyuruh pegawai itu pergi.

Kemudian langkah kaki Lelouch dengan hentakan kerasnya menuju kamarnya. Dengan sangar menatap tajam seorang wanita—lebih tepatnya penyihir yang memberi kekuatan _Geass_ pada dirinya.

"C.C…,"desis Lelouch dengan iris _Violet_-nya mengarah ke wanita yang bernama C.C

C.C melihat seraya memakan sepotong _Pizza_ yang tersisa, dan dia menatap bingung dengan aura tidak mengenakkan keluar dari tubuh Lelouch.

"Ada apa Lelouch?" tanya dengan nada tenangnya tak peduli akibat dari sikap datarnya itu menimbulkan percikkan amarah dari pangeran Britannia.

Dan C.C melihat secarik kertas yang sengaja di tekan kuat-kuat oleh Lelouch, dengan—tanpa dosa. Dirinya mengambil paksa kertas itu dan melihat deretan angka yang membuat sedikit pusing.

"Oh, sepertinya tagihan pembayaran ya," jawab asal C.C.

Amarah sudah memuncak di pangeran yang cerdas ini, "C.C…,"

"Wah, aku menghabiskan tiga kotak _Pizza_. Mungkin aku memesan lagi."

"C.C…"

"Ternyata kau mau, Lelouch. Sayang sekali _Pizza_ sudah habis, maaf ya."

Tanpa basa-basi, Lelouch langsung menerjang tubuh wanita itu hingga potongan _Pizza _yang tersisa di tangan C.C terlempar ke lantai.

"C.C…, selama dua bulan kau memesan _Pizza_ berapa, hah?" bentak Lelouch.

Seakan tak peduli C.C menatap dengan datarnya, "kira-kira berapa? Aku tidak tahu."

"Terus kenapa kau bilang—aku yang harus membayar tagihan _Pizza_-mu?" tanya Lelouch.

"Karena kau pemilik rumah ini," jawab C.C

"Kau sendiri yang datang ke rumahku, bukan?"

C.C menghela napasnya, "aku memberi kekuatan _Geass_ itu padamu. Kalau tanpa aku menyelamatkanmu, kau tidak akan selamat waktu itu, bukan?"

"Tidak ada hubungan dengan _Geass_, C.C. Ini masalah tagihan—" seru Lelouch dengan nada tinggi.

"Terus kenapa? Kau kan seorang pangeran—tidak mungkin kehabisan uang," balas C.C

"Karena itu… memakai uang tabunganku, BODOH!" Lelouch langsung menjauhi mukanya dari C.C dan menyenderkan tubuhnya di pinggiran kasurnya.

"Tabungan itu apa?"

"…"

"…"

Sepertinya Pangeran Vi Britannia—Lelouch harus menjelaskan secara rinci. Ada apa dengan _mood_ Lelouch hari ini. Apakah gara-gara sebagai pemimpin _The Order Of The Phoenix_ pusing memikirkan misi selanjutnya. Yang jelas—gara-gara tagihan, kenapa sikap wibawa seorang pangeran bisa runtuh seketika.

Dan beruntungnya.. hanya C.C melihat wajah konyol Lelouch yang tampak frustasi hanya secarik kertas.

_Owari*_

* * *

Tsurugi'Notes

Ini karyaku pertama di fandom ini, mungkin ada kesalahan kata atau peletakkannya. Saya mohon maaf. Dan jika berminta me-_request_ semacam drabble dengan tokoh Code Geass—silahkan PM atau hubungi nomorku.

Greets

Tsurugi De Lelouch

10 Agust 2012, 07.34 p.m


End file.
